Personne n'écoute
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Juan Borgia. Portrait d'un homme envieux, haineux, agressif. Alors qu'il se perd sous les effets délirant de l'opium, il songe aux deux personnes qu'il déteste le plus et qu'il aimait plus que tout autrefois : son frère et sa soeur, Cesare et Lucrezia... Sa famille. Ses ennemis.


**Et me révoilà, mes amis fans de The Borgias ! :D Encore un OS ! Mais pour une fois, ni sur Lucrezia, ni sur Cesare, mais un petit texte entièrement consacrée au personnage de Juan Borgia !**

**A la base, ce n'est pas un personnage que j'apprécie réellement. Mais je trouve qu'il met un piment de toute les diables dans la série, et j'adore sa rivalité avec Cesare et Lucrezia, c'est leur "ennemi" et leurs relations à eux trois sont vraiment passionnantes. Cela à été plus dure d'écrire sur Juan, les mots ne me sont pas venus aussi naturellement qu'avec Cesare et Lucrezia mais j'ai essayée quand même, en reprenant une scène de l'épisode 9 de la saison 2 qui me fascine totalement sur Juan.**

**J'espère ne pas m'être cassée la figure avec le point de vu de Juan, vu que j'ai repris une scène alors qu'il est sous opium, j'ai essayée de jouer de cela, de retranscrire les effets de cet drogue dans les pensées de Juan et j'espère y être parvenu. A vous de me le dire, maintenant ! :D **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à très bientôt ! Roza-Maria 3**

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

**Sadi ~ Review de « Ma Reine » : ****Coucou ! :D En effet, ils sont rares mais importants dans la série ) Je me répète mais merci encore pour tes compliments, je ne le dirais jamais assez ! :D Je suis toujours aussi heureuse que ce petit OS te plaise ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire )**

**Ah, « Reine du Vatican », j'adore ! XD J'ai un peu hésitée avec cette phrase pour le titre du OS mais j'ai finalement pris « Ma Reine » pour le côté un peu plus romantique XD**

**Exactement, Cesare à beau détester Paolo à cause qu'il est jaloux de lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de le respecter car il aimait réellement Lucrezia et était prêt à tout pour elle ! Alors que Alfonso n'est qu'un misérable lâche, un faible, et cela Cesare ne peut le supporter.**

**Je te remercie de ta confiance en mon écriture, elle me fait toujours chaud au cœur :D j'espère que ce texte uniquement centré sur Juan te plaira, je doute complètement à sujet, j'ai l'impression de maîtriser assez bien les points de vus de Lucrezia et Cesare maintenant mais Juan, c'était un nouveau défi. Je n'y ai pas pris autant de plaisir à l'écrire – normal, je ne suis pas tellement fane de Juan mais cette scène me fascine car il est l'un des seuls à avoir compris pour Cesare et Lucrezia – alors je doute. Mais ce sera le seul OS que j'écrirais à son point de vu, alors ça va au cas où XD**

**Finalement, il n'y en aura pas que trois XD j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour plusieurs scènes encore, donc je crois que je vais postez encore 5 OS sur la saison 2 après celui-ci et j'ai eu aussi de l'inspi pour 2 OS sur la saison 1, deux scènes sur lequel je doutais d'écrire au début car je n'étais pas certaine si elles était vitales mais j'en ai envie en fin de compte. Une fois mes OS sur la saison 2 fini, j'essaierais de les faire et après je passerais à la saison 3 (que j'ai hâte d'attaquer ! :D). **

**En tant que ma fidèle lectrice, ton avis compte désormais ! :D Merci, c'était ce que je préférais aussi. Car il est très différent de tout ceux que j'ai écrit, plus sombre que ceux que j'ai inventée comme « Cauchemar » où « Un ange dans la nuit noire » et aussi plus dure à manier. Dans ce OS, je reprendrais des faits de la vraie histoire des Borgia, des faits de « The Borgias Apocalypse » mais le tout viendra essentiellement de mon imagination. Il sera long, plus que tout les autres :D J'espère de tout cœur qu'il te plaira quand il sortira )**

**Je ne connaissais que de nom aussi « Assassin's Creed ». Pas dans tout les jeux de la série, uniquement dans « Assassin's Creed II » (juste Rodrigo là) et dans « Assassin's Creed : Brotherhood » où Cesare et Lucrezia arrivent. Ainsi que Juan, Caterina Sforza, Nicolo Machiavelli, Micheletto, etc. **

**C'est juste génial ! Je ne suis pas une grande joueuse (je n'ai pas touchée à une manette depuis cinq ans) mais quand j'ai entendu que les Borgia était dedans, j'ai pas hésitée et j'ai commencée avec Brotherhood et seigneur, je ne regrette pas, ce jeu est INCROYABLE ! Tu plonge en plein cœur de la Rome des Borgia, tu peux te balader dans toute la ville de Rome, elle à été fidèlement cartographiée dans le style de la Renaissance et tu peux la visiter entièrement, c'est juste incroyable, c'est un jeu d'aventure, d'action et de réflexion magnifique. Et je suis AMOUREUSE de Cesare dans ce jeu ! Mais attention, il est très, très différent de tout ceux qu'on a pu découvrir. Il est plus inspiré de la vraie histoire, c'est-à-dire cruel, dure, ambitieux, assoiffé de pouvoir et manipulateur. Dans ce jeu, on interprète Ezio Auditore, un assassin qui se bat contre les Borgia (donc oui, les Borgia sont nos ennemis dans ce jeu, et d'ailleurs Ezio est l'amant de Caterina Sforza). Cesare est vraiment méchant dans ce jeu, il est particulièrement cruel avec Lucrezia, qu'il manipule pour obtenir ce qu'il veut mais qu'il n'aime vraiment pas. Il à cependant un sentiment de propriété envers elle, même si il ne l'aime pas, il est incapable de supporter que quelqu'un d'autre l'approche. Lucrezia, elle, est très amoureuse de lui, et elle est prête à tous les pires crimes pour le garder auprès d'elle. Ce qui fait qu'elle est très garce dans ce jeu. Bon, tu l'aura compris, y'a une histoire incroyable. Pour le graphisme, SEIGNEUR ! Il est MAGNIFIQUE ! Rien que la ville de Rome est superbement bien retranscrite (j'adore me balader sur le Colisée, sur le château Saint-Ange, sur les ruines romaines, etc…) et Cesare ahh mon dieu qu'il est beau, si beau ! Quand j'ai vu les photos de lui, je me suis pâmée ! Il fait plus âgé que dans la plupart des séries TV (environ 35 / 40 ans, pareil pour Lucrezia). **

**Dis-moi, aurais-tu un compte Facebook ? Car j'ai un gros dossier de photos de Cesare dans ce jeu, j'ai pas mal galéré pour toutes les trouvées, je pourrais te les montrer :D**

**Oki pas de souci passe de très bonnes vacances ! :D Merci encore de me lire et j'espère que tout les OS que tu trouvera à ton retour te plairont autant que les précédents D Bisous, à très bientôt ! **

Les meubles et les soies des draps se déformèrent quelques secondes après la première bouffée de sa pipe. Pipe. C'est ainsi que les musulmans appelait cet objet qu'ils lui ont donné afin de consommer cette fumée venu tout droit du Paradis. Où plutôt de l'Enfer, en l'occurrence.

Des larmes de pavots, voilà comment ils appelaient cette mixture… Où plus couramment, l'opium. Pour soulager les douleurs, disait le médecin. Sale hypocrite… Pour partir plutôt. Pour s'évader ce monde de malheur. Quelques bouffées et on s'en allait loin. Très loin.

Juan Borgia partait, lui aussi, quand il prenait de l'opium. Il voyait des couleurs qui n'existaient pas, des créatures qui n'avaient pas de noms. Mais il restait aussi et c'était son fardeau. Il ne quittait jamais vraiment Rome. Il oubliait juste sa colère pendant quelques heures.

Sa colère… Dieu, qu'il était en colère. Tellement en rage qu'il pourrait arracher les yeux de tout ceux qui se trouvent sur son chemin. A commencer par son frère. Son frère, son envahisseur de frère… Cesare. Cesare. Pourquoi, par Satan, leur père avait-il donné un prénom si illustre à son frère, un prénom venant de l'un des plus grands hommes de l'histoire, alors que lui devait se contenter de… Juan. Un simple petit prénom espagnol comme un autre. Tellement banal.

Juan Borgia. Malgré sa banalité, ce nom aurait du briller de gloire. Briller de puissance et de majesté. C'était écrit, pourtant, tout était écrit. Il était le fils prodigue, le fils préféré. Alors il aurait du triompher, il aurait du triompher à Forli. Ordure de Ludovico Sforza. Chienne de Caterina Sforza. Il abolissait ce nom de famille, maintenant. Autant que sa soeur.

Sa précieuse soeur… Sa douce et innocente petite soeur… Plus si innocente que cela, cette traînée. Dire qu'il l'avait aimé, autrefois. Quand elle était ce petit oisillon blanc sans taches. Mais il fallu qu'elle fasse comme toutes ces sales putains de bas étages que sont les femmes. Elle s'était avilie avec un manant – où des manants ? Qui sait ? – et maintenant avec un misérable artiste raté armé d'un pinceau. Une Borgia, elle… La honte des Borgia…

Mais c'était prévisible. Le destin de cette soeur qu'on lui avait donné était aussi tracé que le sien. Appelez à devenir une garce dès sa naissance. Il aurait du s'en douter, certainement. Elle qui courait toujours derrière Cesare, qui s'accrochait toujours a lui quand elle était petite fille. Cet imbécile de Cesare était incapable de la maîtriser. Leur père non plus n'était pas très doué pour cela. Ils pardonnaient tout à Lucrezia, elle n'était jamais en faute de rien.

Mais il la préférait enfant. A cette époque là, elle le suivait, elle écoutait ce qu'il lui disait de faire, sauf bien sur quand Cesare était dans les parages. Il avait toujours été son préféré. Tout comme elle était la préférée de Cesare. Petit garçon, cela lui avait fait mal, de les voir toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ne désirant pas de lui. Mais maintenant, il s'en fichait. Que Cesare et Lucrezia reste ensemble, vivent ensemble, meurt ensemble, pour ce qu'il en avait à faire. Lui, Juan Borgia, était le préféré de leur père, le préféré du pape. Il n'avait pas besoin d'envier l'affection d'un homme église frustré dans sa robe de cardinal et d'une petite putain.

Cela passerait, tout cela. Cela passerait et il retrouverait sa force. Ce mal qui lui dévorait l'entrejambe s'en irait, cette malédiction, et sa blessure à la jambe guérirait. Là, il se vengerait. Il tuerait tout ceux qui ont cherchés à l'humilier. A commencer par cette garce de Caterina Sforza qui lui avait collée cette insulte au dos… « Dix fils de plus »…

« Ah, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu risque en effet d'être engrossée » pensa Juan et il rit alors. Ce ne serait que le juste châtiment de cette sale sorcière. Ensuite, il se débrouillerait pour qu'elle meure. Pas question de rester enchaîné au château Saint-Ange. Elle devait payer pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Forli… Oui, elle devait payer, et elle paiera au mieux par les flammes. Si il n'arrivait pas à la faire monter au bûcher cependant, il se contenterait de quelques coups de couteau. Et d'un corps de plus jeté dans le Tibre.

Cette pensée le réconforta et il tira une nouvelle fumée. Son esprit s'embruma encore plus. Il adorait cette torpeur. Ce doux flottement, accompagné par l'étrange musique musulmane… Ces saletés de païens avaient apportés quelque chose de bien finalement, à Rome.

Juan se laissa tomber sur le lit et observa le plafond noir, où des lumières chatoyantes dansait et s'entremêlait. Il y'avait des femmes, aussi. De belles femmes aux jolies courbes qui jouaient entre elles mais elles ne parvenaient pas à l'émoustiller. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elles existaient. Elles se ressemblaient toute, c'est étrange… Toutes avaient quelque chose de Lucrezia.

Une avait le nez, l'autre la somptueuse chevelure dorée, une troisième les prunelles vertes… Ah, elle était mignonne, sa soeur, c'était un fait. Si elle n'avait pas été sa soeur, voilà longtemps qu'il se serait occupé d'elle. Comme elle le mériterait bien, cette sorcière aux yeux doux. Mais cette pratique ne l'attirait pas… Il n'irait pas aussi loin. Pas comme d'autres…

- Il y a une chose que j'aimerais dire… Murmura Juan aux jeunes femmes dansantes du plafond.

Sa voix lui faisait mal à la tête. Il ne la reconnaissait même pas. Est-ce lui qui parlait ? « Elles ne peuvent pas exister, non, elles sont toutes petites, toutes minuscules… ».

- J'ai longtemps soupçonné mon frère de relations… coupable avec ma soeur si angélique, continua-t-il aux créatures mouvantes.

Ah, oui… C'était évident, pourtant personne ne le voyait. Comment soupçonner l'innocente et pure Lucrezia ? L'innocente Lucrezia qui se faisait monter par des paysans et par des ratés… Et Cesare, bien sur, si droit, si intelligent, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Leur amour n'est que pure fraternité. Quelle bande d'imbéciles aveugles…

Personne ne voyait les regards que Cesare lançait à Lucrezia, personne ne s'en rendait compte… Des regards d'amants possessifs. Pas les regards d'un frère. Personne ne voyait les gestes qu'ils échangeaient. Une caresse sur la joue, des lèvres s'attardant un peu trop longtemps… Non, personne ne s'en rendait compte, du moins pas les personnes importantes, comme leur père.

Mais il, il les voyait très bien…

- Le résultat d'une telle union serait un démon prêt à dévorer le monde…

Il se demandait bien des fois si le petit bâtard de sa soeur n'était pas en fait de Cesare… C'était bien possible, après tout. De toute manière, que l'enfant soit de Cesare où de ce chien qu'il avait envoyé en enfer, cette saleté d'enfant méritait la mort… Ce sale bâtard qui salissait le nom des Borgia rien que par son existence. Il aurait du être purement et simplement effacé, annihilé. Mais leur père l'aimait bien trop, cette petite créature. Il ne devait pas contrarier le Saint-Père, non, une mauvaise idée que voilà…

Mais il aurait du voir, le Saint-Père, il aurait du comprendre depuis des années. L'amour entre Cesare et Lucrezia n'est pas sain, pas normal. Il le comprenait bien, lui, mais personne ne le comprenait… Tous des incapables, tous des minables qui ne servaient à rien…

- Et moi.

Les femmes semblaient descendre, enjôleuses, magnifiques. Malsaines, impures, catins, comme sa soeur… Les femmes n'étaient que des démons, qui cachait leurs mauvais sorts derrière leur beauté… Sales créatures. Pourtant si délicieuses… Il aimerait bien les tuer. Chacune d'entre elle, chacune qui lui rappelait Lucrezia. A défaut de tuer Lucrezia elle-même. Comme cela blesserait Cesare… Il ne s'en remettrait pas. Et Juan aurait sa vengeance contre cette petite peste qui avait essayée de l'embrocher avec un lustre. Ca aussi, personne ne l'avait vu. Mais qui le croirait ?

- Personne n'écoute.

Ah, il était le préféré de leur père mais si il allait médire de Cesare où de Lucrezia, il n'y croirait pas pour autant. Il aimait sa précieuse fille, le Saint-Père. C'est uniquement pour cela que Juan se retenait d'aller étrangler cette petite poupée. De l'envoyer rôtir près du diable avec son paysan. Il aimait Cesare, aussi, oui. Leur père aimait trop. C'était là toute sa faiblesse.

Pourtant, il était capable d'aimer, lui aussi. Juan pouvait aimer. Il aimait Lucrezia. Il l'aimait même beaucoup, cette friponne joueuse. Elle semblait tellement unique. Si parfaite, si douce. Si différente des femmes qu'il voyait partout autour de lui. Puis elle s'était révélée être la même putain que toutes les autres. Il en avait été écoeuré. Oh, il avait essayé d'oublier, essayer de faire comme avant… Mais il n'y parvenait pas. La seule femme qu'il estimait réellement venait de lui montrer qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que n'importe quel prostituée.

Cesare aussi, il l'aimait. Surtout enfant. Comme il admirait son aîné ! Si fort, si dure. Puis la rivalité s'était installée. Rivaux pour tout. Qui était le meilleur combattant, le meilleur fils, le meilleur frère, le meilleur amant, le plus intelligent le plus fort, le plus malin… Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'aimer Cesare, pourtant. Même encore aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait de l'aimer. Il le haïssait plus, voilà tout.

A qui Juan pourrait-il dire cela ? Pas à son père, pas à son autre frère, son insignifiant Gioffre, pas à sa petite putain préférée, Sancia, pas à sa mère, cette mère qui n'avait jamais réussie à le comprendre réellement. Certainement pas à sa femme. Gentille, sa femme. Maria Enriques de Luna. Il se demande si un jour il arrivera à l'appeler juste Maria. Mais son nom entier le faisait rire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Sans doute parce que c'était la seule chose amusante dans cette petite créature. Et lui qui croyait que les femmes d'Espagne était meilleures que les Italiennes… « Totalement dévoué ». Bien sur. Cela avait fait plaisir à leur père. Mieux valait qu'il ignore la vérité.

Mais cela aussi, leur père aurait du le comprendre si il se souciait un peu plus de lui. Si Juan était si dévoué que cela à Maria, il l'aurait emmené avec lui à Rome. Mais il l'avait laissé en Espagne. Il ne désirait vraiment pas l'avoir dans les pattes ici. Et elle était enceinte, la bonne affaire. Un fils. Un fils légitime, pas comme le bâtard de Lucrezia au moins. Bien qu'il craignait d'avoir déjà engendré quelques petits bâtards, certainement.

Leur père ne voyait rien. Son fils préféré… Il aimait beaucoup, le Saint-Père, beaucoup. Mais il se souciait peu. Il était bienheureux dans son aveuglément au sujet de ses enfants. Voilà quelque chose sur lequel il tomberait d'accord avec Cesare et Lucrezia, assurément.

- Non… Personne… Personne n'écoute…

Personne. Absolument personne. Pas sa famille, pas les hommes de la garde pontificale. Mais ces étranges créatures, si ressemblantes à Lucrezia, elles écoutait, elles… Elles étaient avec lui, maintenant, ces douces sorcières aux cheveux dorés. Combien était-elles ? Cinq ? Sept ? Il n'arrivait pas à les compter, elles se mélangeaient, s'inter changeait et se dédoublait, ces beautés.

Elles écoutaient mais elles ne parlaient pas. Silencieuse comme la mort. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Peut valait-il mieux que personne ne sache jamais ce qu'il pense. Pour l'instant, du moins.

Juan ferma les yeux et sentit les bras, les lèvres de ces femmes sur lui et il ne bougea pas. C'était comme l'effleurement d'une plume, douce et chatouillante. Il imaginait tout cela ? Oui, certainement… Mais c'était si bon. Si délicieux. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Profiter de ces sirènes silencieuses comme une tombe…

« Qui sait ? Elles ouvrent peut-être ma propre tombe, à moi… »

Cette pensée résonna en écho dans sa tête. Mais il n'y prêtait plus attention. Juan ne prêtait plus attention à rien. Il s'enfonçait lentement dans l'inconscience artificielle qu'entraînait ce doux nectar arabe…

« Ma tombe, oui. J'y ai déjà un pied… ».


End file.
